


Подарок на день рождения

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Коробка была упакована в обёрточную бумагу и перевязана верёвкой. Холмс постарался изо всех сил, поэтому Уотсону приходится потрудиться, чтобы её развернуть.





	Подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178469) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Мой знаменитый друг Шерлок Холмс обладал бесконечной способностью удивлять. Общаясь с ним в непосредственной близости и будучи знакомым с его привычками и чудачествами, я понял, что, как бы то ни было, это — черта его харизматичного характера. Поэтому, подойдя к своему письменному столу в одно солнечное утро в мае 1890 года и увидев странную большую коробку, я улыбнулся. Она была упакована в обёрточную бумагу и надёжно перевязана. Правда, это было сделано хаотично, поэтому верёвка и узлы напоминали какого-то сумасшедшего моллюска.

— Что это, Холмс?

Оторвавшись от подозрительного эксперимента, который сопровождали розовый дым и запах капусты, Холмс улыбнулся самым таинственным образом.

— Это — ранний подарок на день рождения, Уотсон. Я думаю, это то, что вам нужно. И не надо меня благодарить, старина, — сказал он, опустив голову, — просто примите его.

Достав свой карманный нож, я разрезал верёвки вокруг коробки. Удалив обёрточную бумагу, я осторожно заглянул внутрь коробки. Затем, подняв голову, я посмотрел на Холмса.

— Это — швейная машинка?

Холмс прервал исследования лакмуса.

— Что? Нет! Мой дорогой Уотсон, я предлагаю первым делом вам завтра утром посетить окулиста. С какой стати я стал бы дарить вам швейную машинку? Вы же не портной.

Я снова взглянул на подарок. Освободив место на столе, я достал из коробки хитрое изобретение. Безопасно его разместив, я взял на себя смелость осмотреть устройство во всей красе.

— Что вы об этом думаете? — Если бы я не был так ошеломлён, рвение Холмса показалось бы мне трогательным.

— Это… пишущая машинка, Холмс.

— Да!

— Но я не умею печатать.

— Уфф… Вы можете научиться. Насколько это может быть трудным? Буквы напечатаны на клавишах. Есть ещё… клавиша, которая перемещает вас вперёд, и… ручка, которая перемещает вас вверх. Я так думаю. Я сам не проверял. Вы — писатель. Желаю вам долгих лет жизни, мой друг.

Я провёл пальцем по верхней части машинки. На ощупь она была гладкой и холодной. Я нажал на клавишу. Приподнявшись, как готовящийся к прыжку зверь, маленький рычаг угрожающе замер. Я торопливо убрал палец.

В коробке нашлась инструкция. В ней радостно сообщалось об исключительном превосходстве изобретения, которое я теперь с гордостью мог назвать своей собственностью. А также там бодро консультировали, как подать бумагу в валик и как пользоваться кареткой. Ещё там были какие-то диаграммы, вряд ли имеющие отношение к самой машинке.

Моё смутное чувство тревоги вежливо попросило разрешения развиться в чувство слепой паники.

Я посмотрел на Холмса, умело скрывая свои мучения. Думаю, у меня это получилось, потому что он не закатил глаза, а ободряюще мне улыбнулся:

— Испытайте её, Уотсон.

Обречённо усевшись за стол, я подвинул пишущую машинку поближе к себе. Взяв лист писчей бумаги, я попробовал установить его с помощью валика так, чтобы на нём можно было печатать. Поддавшись, лист появился с другой стороны. Я экспериментально дёрнул рычаг каретки; бумага наклонилась под углом в 45 градусов. Покрутив рычаг, я регулировал до тех пор, пока лист не установился правильно. Глубоко вздохнув, я наклонил голову, чтобы исследовать клавиши.

— Холмс, они не в алфавитном порядке!

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, боюсь, что я не смогу вам помочь. Наверняка они так размещены по какой-то причине. Возможно, так нравится женщинам. — Подняв пробирку к свету, Холмс встряхнул её содержимое. — Но я рад, что вам понравилось.

— Хм-м… — Я посмотрел на клавиши с буквами. Моя первая работа на этой машинке будет благодарственным письмом моему дорогому другу. Я нажал на «Д». Приподнявшись, по бумаге ударили сразу два рычага. Сконцентрировавшись, я попробовал ещё раз, нажав сильнее. На этот раз я вроде бы сделал всё правильно, но рычаг увяз в ленте. Освободив его, я испачкал чернилами пальцы. На меня с бумаги смотрела смазанная «Д». Ну, это было только начало. «Д», «о», «р», «о», «г», «о», «й». «Дорогой». Я ударил по клавише «пробел»; дёрнувшись, каретка взяла на себя смелость вместо одного оставить пять. Возможно, я нажал слишком быстро. Я медленно напечатал имя своего друга. «Х», «о», «л», «м», «с». Пробел. Нет, не пробел. Я должен был переместить рычаг вниз… Или для этого ручка на боку машинки? Я потянулся к листу с инструкцией.

Двадцать минут спустя мой шедевр был готов. Откинувшись на стуле, я стёр со лба пот и посмотрел на свою работу. Валик отказывался отдать мой приз, но мне удалось удалить бумагу, лишь немного её надорвав в паре мест. Сложив лист, я направился к сидящему над экспериментом другу.

— Я напечатал вам письмо, Холмс, — с гордостью сообщил я.

Взгляд Холмса сделался настороженным:

— Спасибо, Уотсон. — Взяв лист, он его развернул. Какое-то время он переваривал его содержание.

— Уотсон, у меня, кажется, возникли некоторые затруднения в понимании вашего письма. Вы не могли бы мне помочь? _«Дорогой Холмс»_ , по крайней мере, я смог разобрать. Простите, но я не понимаю, что значит _«спабо вам за преснй ппотарок»_. Уотсон?

— Спасибо вам за прекрасный подарок.

— Я понял. Хмм… _«я пригаю вс услия, чтб эт мафынка рбтла, но эо двльно трдн дл мня в натоще врмя»_. О, Уотсон, правда?

— Я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы эта машинка работала, но это довольно трудно для меня в настоящее время, — покраснев, пробормотал я.

— Ну, теперь многое становится очевидным. _«С уважним, Уотсон»_. Думаю, что смогу расшифровать это без вашей помощи. По крайней мере, своё собственное имя вы напечатали правильно. Но вот всё остальное оставляет желать лучшего.

— Мои пальцы, кажется, немного большие для клавиш, Холмс. Я уверен, что попрактиковавшись, стану более искусным.

— Я на это надеюсь, иначе вашему многострадальному издателю придётся непросто, когда ваша следующая рукопись окажется на его столе.

— Холмс, это не галантно: смеяться надо мной, когда вы сами ни разу не попробовали что-то напечатать. Мне хотелось бы разделить с вами удовольствие от этого щедрого подарка.

— Не сейчас, Уотсон. Я очень занят лакмусом.

— Тогда я буду курить свою трубку и читать морской роман, а вы сделаете это тогда, когда посчитаете нужным, — рассмеявшись, я потянулся к мешочку с табачной смесью.

***<

Выйдя на следующее утро к завтраку, я был удивлён, обнаружив, что пишущая машинка была тщательно завёрнута и аккуратно перевязана. А вокруг стола на ковре валялись смятые листы бумаги.

Один листок бумаги лежал на коробке. Неровно напечатанная и смазанная линия букв была наклонена под углом.

_«Тлько мдрый чловк мжет признтся, кгда он не прв. Всегда ваш, шрлок холмус»._

Я считаю, что мой друг, Шерлок Холмс, самый мудрый из мужчин.


End file.
